The present invention relates to a system allowing reversal of the sequential arrangement of the operative groups or units of a packaging machinery so as to be more easily fitted in the space available. More particularly, the system enhances adaptation and arrangement of the machinery as a function of the processing line, loading ease and maintenance.
It is well known that most machinery and equipment for carrying out the packaging operations in food processing lines, are provided with conveyor tables. The conveyor tables are mechanically connected to a control frame, in which the driving unit and the electromechanical or electronic automation unit for programming the operative cycle are arranged.
These tables are generally large and the user has to order the machinery taking into account available floor space, with having regard to the table position and whether the workpieces are to be fed from the right side or the left side relative to the control board.
Machinery manufacturers are therefore obliged to make two sets of castings, one to accommodate right hand machines and another to accommodate left hand machines. This raises costs and prevents rationalization of series production, two sets of castings being indispensable because the base structure and the working heads must be arranged according to the right or left orientation of the conveyor.